minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season Two/@comment-37472956-20190511181706
This was such an awesome season, although not the best, but the game's message is what all children and teens should learn. It teaches that none of your friends will be there for you forever, and such friendships will be drifted away. That is exactly what happened in this season, as Jesse and his/her friends were drifting apart due to new jobs in different worlds. Season 2 also teaches that you need to accept that you won't be able to see your friends that often anymore, and move on, and of course, Petra learned all of this the hard way. She was worried that her friends might not be interested in adventures anymore, and was essentially worried that her friends wouldn't go with her anymore, but she learned this from Jesse in the Admin's cabin that he/she will alwaye be there for her, meaning that she needed to move on, and she did, and found her own thing: adventures. Season 2 should be praised for the game's message that teaches young teens, and that is what I love about Minecraft: Story Mode. :) Also, Episode 4: "Below the Bedrock" is, by far, my favourite episode put of all of the episodes I have played in this season! It was hilarious, exciting, and definitely heartwarming. It was totally worth the wait, and I very much enjoyed it. Also, Episode 1: "Hero in Residence" is an awesome start of out new adventure, and hat is a good thing. It was very enjoyable, and exciting! Episode 2: "Giant Consequences" is pretty awesome, too! It was thrilling (especially the minecart ride scene), epic, and outstanding! Episode 3: "Jailhouse Block" was also quite epic, and it was most definitely scary as well! I enjoyed the fight with the Giant Ghast, as it was thrilling! Episode 5: "Above and Beyond" was emotional and bittersweet. I did not want to say goodbye to my beloved Minecraft peeps, but then again, it was time for them to go. On the other hand, the final boss with Romeo was somewhat kind of weak, as it should have had an epic music to go along with it, so yeah, not my favourite, but still. Speaking of Romeo, he is not the best villian in the game, as he acted kind of... well, childish. I just wish he acted more serious and threatening than more video game villians were, including in films I watch. Also, the final boss in Episode 5 should have been more epic and thrilling, and the rest of the episodes should have had more epic, emotional, and thrilling scenes to make it more exciting than it is now. I say this: Minecraft: Story Mode - Season 2, although a great season, is not perfect, nor is it flawless. It did have some flaws, and that is okay. I enjoyed the season nonetheless, and it was a perfect way for me to prepare for more awesome adventures coming right ahead. As for the characters, they were all fantastic. Jack is an awesome character, although I did not believe him at first, nor did I trust him at first. He is awesome, and I have always felt like he is my uncle. I care about him deeply, and most importantly, Jack is one of my favourite characters in the series. Nurm is awesome, too. Lluna is definitely worth having, and although I am glad she is not Jesse's new pet, I found her useful for fighting hostile mobs. Also, Stella is a great character a well, although I did not like her at first, as, according to Petra, she seemed quite a bully. Of course, I did get her out from the ice, and after Episode 3, I started to like Stella. She turned from being a rude person who abuses animals, including Lluna, to being a kind and sweet person. Also, the settings is fantastic as well, as Beacontown seems like a great place to visit. Romeoburg (even though I still do not like the name) seems pretty epic and quite awesome. Overall, I give Minecraft: Story Mode a 95% out of 100%. Although it did have some flaws, especially the game's main antagonist, the game is awesome, and definitely had some moments that really hit me. The cabin scene ilterally got me in tears, as I knew Petra was going to leave, and Jesse's heartwarming words to her made me cry with Petra. I loved that, and I do wish it was handled more better as much as Season 1. Nevertheless, the characters were awesome, the settings are outstanding, and the soundtrack is worth listening to, and the message is perfect. It has been nearly 2 years since I joined in this journey. It was worth it. I loved it! :)